Outlaw And The Prince
by captainhookswan
Summary: Killian Jones is a prince whose kingdom is near the ocean. Emma Swan is an outlaw and a thief who is running from said kingdom. What happens when Killian's father orders him to capture Swan? Will he do what he says or will he feel a little rebellious?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

Emma ran through the forest dodging trees and jumping over fallen limbs. Finally, when she couldn't hear the thumping of boots any longer, she leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. She fingered the keychain around her neck absentmindedly.

After four years of running from King William Jones she thought he would've left her alone by now but she was wrong. It seemed like she would be on the run forever. Emma sighed and stood up then she trudged to her makeshift camp which was really just a cave.

She had to relocate soon. The soldiers were getting closer. She began to build a fire, wiping a few tears away.

"Where is she?" William Jones roared at the soldiers. Killian stood beside him, his arms crossed.

One of the soldiers tentaveily spoke up. "W- well sir, we lost her."

King William glared at him and the soldier instantly shut up. "How can five soldiers lose one puny woman?" The soldiers didn't speak. William put his head in his hands. "Get out of my sight."

Only William and Killian were left in the room. William turned to Killian. "You. You will capture her. Go tomorrow by yourself and don't come back unless you have her with you. Understand?"

Killian reached out to put a hand on his father's shoulder but then he thought better of it and crossed his arms again. "Father, can't we just stop this? Can't we let the poor woman be? She's already lost her boyfriend-"

William interrupted him, "Her _boyfriend_ was the bastard that killed your brother; and she helped him! Do you want to let the murderer of your brother go free?"

Killian shook his head, uncrossing his arms. "No, father."

William leaned towards Killian. "You _will_ do as I ask or you'll be in exile with her. Is that clear?"

Killian stared at the floor. He wanted to slap his father so bad but all he said was, "Yes, father."

Emma packed up what little provisions she had and trudged through the forest, desperate to find another home. She held a sword out in front of her, cutting down limbs that got in her way.

She looked up at the sky and cursed. Rain clouds were gathering over the forest and Emma would be soaked if she didn't find a place soon. Luckily she found a dug-out hole in the ground that was about her size.

She crawled in there. It was tight but at least it would be dry. Fatigue overtook her and she closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep. She woke up to the sound of rustling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Killian got up at the crack of dawn and packed up a bag full of extra clothes and food. As his father had commanded he didn't take anyone with him and made his way into the forest alone.

Holding a sword out in front of him he cut down vines, careful not to make any sound. He didn't want to alert the girl of his prescence. Killian heard a growling sound and he instantly stiffened. He knew what that sound meant. Goblins.

He picked up the pace and he heard the growling sound come closer. Suddenly he heard a woman scream, "Help!" He was running now until he broke into a clearing and saw three goblins surrounding a woman.

She was holding up a sword but she was still overpowered. Killian cut one of the goblins' heads off and stabbed another in the chest. The last one the woman finished off, wiping sweat off her face.

Killian sucked in a breath. She was beautiful. "I'm Killian." He held his hand out but the woman ignored it.

"You're a soldier and you can tell William that I'm not going back. Not without a fight." Then she walked away, leaving Killian staring after her.

Killian might have been a soldier but he was a very handsome one. Emma forced that thought from her mind. She'd told herself that she would never think about another man again.

Not after- "You haven't told me your name!" Killian called out to her, interrupting her thoughts.

Emma turned back to look at him. "Swan."

She could hear Killian's gasp. "So _you're _the outlaw!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Does it surprise you that I'm a woman?"

Killian shook his head. "No, everyone in the kingdom knows that, I just didn't realize that you would be so beautiful."

Emma held up her sword to his throat. "_Don't _talk to me." She spun around and kept walking to where she didn't know. As long as it was away from this handsome, charming soldier.

"I have to bring you back to the castle. My father told me he'd disown me if I didn't."

Emma stopped and her fingers tightened on her sword. "Your _father_," She spun around and faced him, "is the King. _You're _the prince."

Killian flashed her a smile. "Yes, I am, my lady."

Emma raised the sword threateningly at him. "Don't call me that and leave me alone. I'm not going back to the kingdom."

Killian pondered this for a few minutes. "A truce, then. I'll let you go but only if I can come with you."

Emma scoffed. "_You _want to come with _me_? You're the prince. You have everything handed to you on a platter and you'd rather rough it out here?" Emma turned away from him. "I don't believe you."

Killian reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Emma clenched her fists but didn't jerk away. "Look, Swan, you don't know what it's like in the castle. I can't even _speak_ without my father breathing down my neck."

Emma shrugged off his hand and started to back away. "Tell William I'm not going back." Then she ran off before Killian could stop her.

On the way back to the castle Killian couldn't stop thinking about the Swan girl. Her long flowing locks and her - Killian shook his head. He had to tell his father he'd failed and his father would _not _be happy.

He got up to the gates and was fixing to walk in the castle but two guards stopped him. "I'm sorry Prince Killian," one of them said, "but your father forbade us from letting you back in unless you have the outlaw in tow."

Killian leaned in close to him. "She won't come back."

"Then make her." The guards pushed him onto the ground and repositioned themselves at their posts.

Killian got up and scowled, brushing off dirt from his clothes. He would _not _bring the Swan girl back. He knew what his father would do to her. He had to get her to a different kingdom. His father would not dare to follow her there.

Killian pondered over this as he trudged back into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Emma finally stopped running, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. She couldn't keep her mind off of the man with the charming smile. Killian. She tried to force thoughts of him from her mind but they just kept coming back. She felt like she was destroying Neal's memory.

"Swan!" Emma turned around to find Killian standing there. His hair was disheveled and Emma resisted the urge to fix it.

"What are you doing here?" She unsheathed her sword and held it out to him threateningly.

"My father wouldn't take me back, not unless I had you with me."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not going back."

Killian stepped towards her. "I know, that's why I'm going to help you get out of this kingdom. My father would not dare bring soldiers to another kingdom. That would be declaring war."

Emma lowered the sword. "You would do that for me?"

Killian sent her his signature smile. "I would do anything for you."

Emma shook her head, backing away. "You don't even know me."

Killian came closer to her. "But I feel as if I do." He walked towards her until his mouth was inches from hers. "Do you feel that too?"

Emma could smell the sea on him. It was a nice smell. "Yes, I feel that too." Emma admitted.

Killian stared at her lips. "Swan, would it be weird if I asked to kiss you?"

Emma smirked at him. "Please, you couldn't handle it."

Killian chuckled low. "Perhaps _you're _the one who couldn't handle it."

Emma grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together. Killian lost his balance and they swayed for a little bit. They deepened the kiss and Killian pushed his tongue into Emma's mouth. Emma moaned and pulled him closer.

Finally Emma pulled away. "That was-" Killian whispered huskily and Emma interrupted him saying, "amazing but I'm not letting it happen again." Then Emma turned away. "I'll let you take me to another kingdom but that's it. Deal?"

Killian bowed. "As you wish."

"So, whose kingdom are we going to?" Emma asked as she followed Killian through the forest."

"Charming's. I've got some friends over there. I'm sure they'll help me find you a place to stay."

Emma chopped a low-hanging limb. "What about you? Where will you go?"

Killian shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I'll become a pirate. Roam the open seas."

Emma laughed. That was the first time Killian had heard her laugh. "You? Become a pirate? Somehow I can actually see that."

Killian flashed her a smile. "Why? Because of my good looks?"

Emma stumbled and Killian caught her. She looked up at him and noticed that his face was close to her. Really close. She could count every color in his eyes. "No, not because of your good looks."

She pulled away from him and Killian could see Emma reaching up to touch a keychain. "What does that symbolize?"

Emma looked up, confusion on her face. Killian nodded to her keychain. Emma let her hand drop to her side. "It doesn't mean anything. H- he gave it to me."

Killian could see tears filling Emma's eyes and his voice got low. "What's your first name, Swan?"

Emma looked up at him. "Emma."

Killian smiled, looking down at the ground. "Emma, if you think you're destroying his memory, then you're wrong. He'll always be remembered but you can't let him rule your life." Killian looked up at her. "You can move on."

Emma stared into his eyes. Killian felt like she could see his soul. "Have you ever loved someone, Killian?"

Killian nodded. "I do now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

After that conversation they continued their journey to Charming's kingdom. Killian noticed that Emma had stopped touching her keychain. She seemed like she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore.

Killian could tell that he felt something for the Swan girl but he didn't know how deep his feelings ran. He just met her 2 hours ago for goodness' sake.

"How much farther?" Emma asked and Killian turned to look at her. He was again struck by her beauty.

"N- not far." He stammered, getting lost in her hazel eyes.

"Killian?" Emma waved her hand in front of his face and Killian shook his head.

"We're not far from the kingdom." Killian repeated and Emma smiled at him.

"Yes, you've already established that."

Killian looked confused. "Did I?"

Emma laughed. "Do I distract you _that _much?"

Killian stepped close to her. "Yes, you do."

Emma's eyelashes fluttered. "W- well," Emma stammered, "maybe you should quit looking at me."

Emma backed away, putting space between her and Killian. Suddenly 5 soldiers surrounded them. Two grabbed Emma and the others grabbed Killian.

"Emma!" Killian shouted, struggling against his captors.

"Killian!" Emma shouted back.

"Let her go." Killian growled. "Just let her go."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Killian." Killian watched as his father emerged from the shadows. "We're taking you both back."

Emma was thrown into a cell while Killian was dragged to the throne room. Emma collasped on the floor, sobbing. She couldn't believe she'd gone through all that only to be locked up.

She would never see Killian again. If she was going to die anyway then she might as well quit denying her feelings. She _loved _Killian. She heard a clanging sound and looked up as a guard came into the room.

He taunted her from the other side of the bars. "Poor Swan. I think we've got your feathers all ruffled." He chuckled to himself and came closer.

Emma smirked as she formulated her plan. No man could resist a woman's charms. "Yes, I think you did." She purred, running her hand up the man's legs. She subtly grabbed the keys, the man not noticing a thing.

"Graham!" Another guard called out and the man walked away, leaving Emma with the keys.

She unlocked the cell and ran until she was stopped by a guard. She kicked him in his privates and when he was down she grabbed his sword then she stabbed him in the chest. "I think you've underestimated me." She said as she walked away, headed for the throne room.

Killian stood in front of his father, in shackles. King William was sitting casually on his throne, staring at Killian with a contemptuous look. "I sent you to capture the girl, not send her to another kingdom."

Killian stared at his father. "I told the guards I wouldn't bring her back. She deserves to be free. She's not a bad person."

His father scoffed. "Not a bad person? We're _all _bad people!"

Killian shook his head. "Not her. I see the good in her. It's brighter than the sun."

King William smirked. "You love her." Killian bit his tongue. "You would do anything for her. This will make killing her so much more sastifying."

Killian shook his head. "No, you won't kill her."

"Wanna bet?"

Emma hid behind a pillar as a group of guards went by. After they left Emma made her way to the throne room. She burst in there and found Killian standing in front of his father, his hands shackled.

"Killian!" Both of them turned to look at her.

King William was outraged. "How did you get out?"

Emma smirked at him. "Your guards aren't very smart."

King William stood up, unsheathing his sword. "Fine, I'll take the pleasure of killing you myself." Then he advanced towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Emma held her sword out, standing her ground. The sounds of swords clashing filled the room as William's sword struck Emma's. He lashed out at her and she parried. He uppercutted and she blocked it, their swords clashing in a shower of sparks.

She lunged at him but he blocked. While they were fighting Killian was trying to get his shackles off. Emma feinted towards the leg and when William put his sword down to block it Emma stabbed him in the chest.

"I think you underestimated me too." She twisted the sword and he groaned in pain. Emma pulled the sword out and William collasped onto the ground.

Emma wiped the sweat off her face then she ran over to Killian and cut his shackles. Killian spun around and hugged her fiercely, burying his face in her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered and she hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry."

Killian pulled back to look at her, confusion on his face. "For what?"

Emma glanced towards William's body and then back to Killian.

"Ohh." Killian nodded. "You don't have to be sorry. Him and I never had a good relationship anyway."

Emma buried her face in Killian's chest, sobbing. Killian stroked her hair, making soothing noises. Emma pulled back to look at him then she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Killian grabbed her hips, kissing her harder. Finally they broke apart, gasping. "Emma, we have to get out of here. The guards won't be happy when they find his dead body." Emma nodded and Killian grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room.

They were well away from the kingdom before they heard the alarms ringing. They ran until they passed the borders of the kingdom. Emma collasped against a tree, gasping for breath. Killian was doubled over.

Emma choked out, "W- will they follow us?"

Killian shook his head. "No, they wouldn't dare risk war without a king." Killian helped Emma up. "I have friends here," He told her as they walked through the new kingdom, "they'll help us find a house in the village."

Emma looked up at him. "But won't the people recognize who you are?"

Killian sent her a wink. "My friends are the king and queen. The people won't mind."

After about an hour a castle stood in their way. Two guards stopped them from entering and said, "Halt ! Who goes there?"

Killian leaned in close to one of the guards' ears and said, "I'm Killian. I'm on official business for the king so I suggest you let me pass or you might lose your head."

The guards gulped and stepped aside, letting Killian and Emma pass through. They were led to the throne room and when they got there the guard opened the doors. The king and queen were in the middle of a meeting but when they saw Killian and Emma they instantly ushered everyone out the doors.

"Killian!" The King exclaimed, patting Killian's back.

The queen smiled and enveloped him in a hug. Emma stood by awkwardly until Killian introduced her. "Snow, Charming, this is Emma Swan." Charming and Snow hugged her.

"So, what news do you bring?" Charming asked and Killian told them all that had happened. Charming frowned at William's death but then he smiled. "Well, what's done is done. I'll find you a house in the village but first we must eat! You must be starving."

Snow and Charming called for servants to prepare a feast. Killian grabbed Emma's hand and smiled. Emma kissed him and Killian kissed her back.

"I love you." Emma whispered and Killian grinned.

"I love you too."

**Epilogue**

Killian and Emma Jones walked along the beach, hand in hand. Their two boys, Liam and Sebastian, were picking up rocks and tossing them into the ocean.

"Boys!" Emma called out to them. "We better get going! It's almost suppertime."

They groaned. Liam pouted and Sebastian crossed his arms.

Emma shrugged. "Fine, I guess you don't want dessert."

The boys ran home, leaving Killian and Emma laughing. And as they walked after their sons they lived happily ever after.


End file.
